


The Hungry Chickens

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Kara tilted her head to one side after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling and feeding many chickens.





	The Hungry Chickens

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Kara tilted her head to one side after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling and feeding many chickens.   
She approached him. ''I was going to feed them.'' 

''I'm suffering the consequences for a week. I refused to finish Martha's stew after I tasted it.'' 

*At least you're not in underwear.*

 

THE END


End file.
